Love of a Merboy
by foxhana
Summary: [Complete][KoshSenKosh FujiSen] Sendoh and Sakuragi are merboys in the underwater world. Sendoh met Koshino and Fujima up in the human world.
1. Father and Son

Title: Love of a Merboy

Author: Foxhana

Pairings: Think people, think. ^^;;;

Genre: Unknown yet. 

Prologue

"Are you really going, Akira?" A curious boy with eyes pasted all over Akira's body. "I wonder what will happen to your tail… Will it shrink and turn into the two long sticks just like the humans?"

"Silly boy. My tail doesn't shrink. I've gone to the world of humans before… and it will become what the humans called legs. I didn't stay long though… so I don't know what will happen if I stay there forever though." Akira stroked his son's red long hair. 

"What did you see up there?" Hanamichi swam circles around Akira.

"Well… I saw this young man…" 

"Man?"

"They call humans man and women."

"How do you differentiate them then?" 

"Well… man has this long thing somewhere around here," Akira pointed to his abdomen. "And women has two large, or some small, here." He pointed to his chest.

"What are they? And what did you see up there?" Hanamichi, who was now very curious, swam in circles even faster.

"I'm not sure… but when I went up there, I fainted on the beach and when I woke up, I saw this handsome young man. He flares up easily, but cute. I'm taller than he is and… people have short hair. I would like to find him when I got up there; on land."

"Are you going to cut your hair? It's so beautiful… so long and bluish. It would be such a pity if you cut it… How do you move on land? I can't think of anything except swimming." Hanamichi scratched his head as he settled down beside Akira.

"Hahaha… I don't know whether I want to cut my hair but I definitely would blend in. Humans walk, run and jump, with the two legs. At first I couldn't balance, the boy helped me walk and gave me lots of delicious food to eat."

"What do you eat then? Definitely not seafood right?"

"Of course not! Well… they do have seafood…"  


"Eeeek!"

"But don't worry, I don't eat them."

"…"

Hanamichi hugged Akira and stayed there.

"Akira…?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you coming back? For me at least…"

"I don't know… I'll try to come back as many times as I can." 

"Can I go too? I would like to be with you forever… I want to go to the human world too… I want to see what you see and feel what you feel…"

"Silly Hana! You can't feel what I feel. Each person has his own feelings, feelings that belong to him only, because the world can only have one individual."

"Akira… I want to go…" Hanamichi whined as he pulled away from the hug.

"I will take you when the time is right." Akira said as he started to swim upwards.

"You must come back for me!" Hanamichi caught his tail.

"I promise I will. Let go of my tail or I can't swim Hana. Goodbye…" Akira swam up and up and up… disappearing into the light of the land.

Tsuzuku  


It's not going to be in the water anymore for the next few chapters ^^ reviews please! ^^


	2. The Plan

Chapter 1

Koshino was staying home these few days with a slight fever and a running nose. He had invited his favourite and only cousin to his house, to discuss a wacky 'Lover's Plan' that he had come up with during his sick days. It was in the evening and Sendoh was still not back yet.

"I still think that you should not play with his feelings like this. Playing with people's love is wrong, especially when it is Akira. He's not as strong as he seems. Why are you so relaxed?" Fujima said as he entered the living room with a can of coke and a glass of warm milk.

"I'm not playing with his feelings, I'm just testing him; whether he is patient, loving, and loyal." Koshino took the cup of milk from his cousin. "And why are you drinking coke while I'm having warm milk?"

"Because you're sick." As Fujima sat down beside him on the couch, he frowned as he turned to Koshino and took the can of coke away from him. "I am still concern about Akira. If you ever…"

Jealousy filled Koshino as he heard 'Akira' coming from his cousin. "And what does it have to do with you of what I do to him. I am going on with what I have planned and that is it! I know he is your ex-boyfriend and it is EX mind you. He is mine now, MINE and I can do whatever I want with him. It is none of your concern!" 

Koshino calmed down a little as he hugged Fujima. "I'm sorry…"

Fujima returned the hug from his only cousin as he whispered into his ears. "Nah… it's alright. I understand that someone can be overprotective. I just want you to know that Akira is very fragile. He's not tough at all you know. He smiles to hide his fears."

Koshino shifted as pulled away. "Really? I didn't know that. But I need to know if he really loves me. He's my life you know." 

"But you're his life too. That's… what I know from him when we broke up… so… what's your plan? I might just go along with you." Fujima smiled.

"Ok… Here goes… I'm going to…"

Fujima listened attentively without letting one word slip pass his ears. "Are you sure…? I still love him and you know that. I gave him to you because he loves you more. If he's sad or he come crying to me, you will be the first one I'm going to kill."

"Yes I am sure. Besides, it's only for a week. Come on… lets just test him alright? Help me?" Koshino put on his puppy eyes.

Fujima hesitated for a little while then rubbed his hand on Koshino's. Koshino returned the rubbing. "Alright I'll help. But you'll have to stop the plan if he's heartbroken or crying. If not… I'm going to…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Take him away."

Koshino stopped his actions and stared at Fujima. "You're not serious are you? About taking him away from me?"

Fujima paused for a while then chuckled. "I'm just joking… don't take it so seriously will you?"  


"I promise. I will stop when the time comes." Koshino hugged Fujima.

Just as the sound of keys were heard, both of them pulled away and smiled at the tall Ryonan ace. "Hello Akira." Both of them said in unison.

Sendoh, not suspecting anything, returned with his usual smile and closed the door. "Hello love, and Kenji. Were you here for dinner?" 

"Yeah, and I had just ended my meal." Fujima smiled at him and stood up to give Sendoh a tight hug making Sendoh a little worried. At the same time, Koshino is obviously jealous with the angry expression on his face.

Sendoh frowned and pulled away a little. "Are you alright Kenji? You seemed a little off."

Fujima released Sendoh from his hug and headed towards the door. "Nah… it's nothing. I'll get going then. I shall not disturb couples who are night owls." He smirked as he opened the door to exit. "Bye!"

Sendoh and Koshino blushed as Fujima exit. Koshino stood up to close the door.

"Bye Kenji! We'll meet again on our friendly match next week!" Sendoh yelled as the door was slammed closed by Koshino. "Hiro-kun you don't have to slam the door that hard you know. You'll make it crack. Besides you're sick. You should rest and not exercise." He smirked as he gave Koshino a hug.

Koshino pushed him away as he walked towards to tidy up Sendoh's bag. "You need a bath. You stink Akira." 

Koshino pushed Sendoh all the way into the bathroom and slammed the door startling Sendoh with an unexpected and unlike Koshino manner. However, Sendoh shrugged it off thinking that it was just a flare of Koshino's infamous temper. Koshino however, was smirking and grinning with satisfaction.

Tsuzuku.


	3. The Hurt

Chapter 2

"Morning… Hiro-kun!" Sendoh yawned and stretched as Koshino, with his towel, walked out of the bathroom with his hair wet. Hearing no response from Koshino, he got up to hug him from behind. 

Koshino shrugged his hand off his shoulder. Sendoh, being a dense hentai, had no idea what Koshino was up to. All he wanted to do was to give his koibito comfort, hence he tried again, this time, and he spun Koshino around and kissed him.

"Stop it!" Koshino jerked him away and splash his towel out as it slapped Sendoh on his cheek. 

The force made Sendoh stepped back a little. He then turned around with a calm face. "Koshino… what happened? Is there a problem, maybe you could tell me."

"I don't need to tell you hentai anything! Leave me alone!" Koshino dumped his towel on the bed and changed into his school uniform. Turning around to face Sendoh, he pushed him and left for school.

Sendoh flustered and went after him. "Hiroaki! Wait! Where are you going? It's too early for school! It's only 6.30 in the mor…" Sendoh trailed off as he watched Koshino running out of the house. "Ning… Hiroaki…" His face twisted with a frustrated expression. _What is it you are thinking of? Hiro-kun…_

------

Koshino was panting when he reached Fujima's house. He pressed the doorbell until a thud behind the door could be heard. He then peered into to house by the window. Fujima was lying flat on his stomach on the end of the stairs. Oops…

Fujima got up lazily and opened the door and glared at Koshino. "It's 6.50 in the morning dear… I'm sick… all thanks to you. Hiroaki… what in the world are you doing in my house anyway…?" Fujima yawned as he sat down on the sofa.

"Listen Kenji-kun, I got him today!" Koshino said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Fujima said as he closed his eyes and slid down the sofa. 

"Kenji listen to me! I got Akira today! He looked so surprised! I blow my temper when he hugged me. And after that I changed into my school uniform and rushed here to tell you the good news."

Fujima jerked out of his sleep when he heard Sendoh's name. "You got who? Akira? What have you done to him?"

"I went according to our plan."

"Your plan." Fujima corrected. He sits up and frowned a little. 

"Yeah right my plan. Anyway I shouted at him when he hugged me this morning. He was so shocked that when I ran downstairs and he almost fell when trying to go after me."

"I'm warning you… don't-" Fujima was getting worried about 

"Yeah I know… don't push his limits right? I know when to stop. Trust me and I think I'm going to need your help soon." 

Fujima leaned against Koshino and closed his eyes. "Yeah… shoot. But if you want me to pretend to be your secret lover then it has to be next week… I'm taking a few days off this week… too sick…"

Koshino stared at Fujima. "Ok… but how did you know I want you to be my secret lover?" 

Fujima jolted up. "What?"

------

Sendoh sat down in class with girls drooling and admiring at him as usual. _Hiro-kun… and I thought he was earlier than I was. He should be. The bell has already gone… _

Just then, Koshino rushed into the classroom panting and sweating profusely. When Sendoh smiled as he handed a tissue to him, Koshino glared at him, making him lose his smile a little.

------

During basketball practice, Koshino never once pass the ball to Sendoh, making Sendoh frown. Coach Taoka had given them a fifteen-minute break seeing the team so stressed lately, especially Sendoh.

Sendoh sat down beside Koshino as he handed Koshino a towel. "Hiro-kun you're sweating… here." 

"Of course I'm sweating. Who has ever heard not of sweating after a tough training on basketball?" Koshino lifted his towel up high enough for Sendoh to see then put it down again. 

Sendoh smiled softly as he put the extra towel away. He calmed down as he went nearer to Koshino than he already is and whispered into his ears. "Hiro-kun, there's this science fiction movie which I know you'll like. I've already bought the tickets, let's meet outside the locker room after practice shall we?" He winked and slipped his arms around Koshino's waist as he finished his sentence.

Koshino grabbed his hands and squeeze them tight… and tighter… and tighter until Sendoh let out a soft yelp. "Hiro-kun what are you doing? I'm sorry Koshino I- Arh! It hurts… shit. Let go Koshino!" Sendoh jerked his hands away from Koshino, which invited a few glances, and he walked to the locker room.

Koshino grinned as he watched Sendoh slowly fading away along the corridors. He got up and went back to practice. _Done!_

------

"Let's see… two cups of water… three teaspoons of sugar… and… shit!" He tried to reach for the recipe among the piles of carrots and vegetables as he held the bottle of sugar in one hand. As he was about to reach it, he slipped and caused all the food to tumble down on him. 

"Shit!" _It has always been Hiro-kun doing all the work… Look what you've done Sendoh Akira, leaving all the chores to your love and now he's fed up already. Oh man… Looks like I've had to call for a pizza._

He picked up the food that had been scattered all over the floor. Not knowing that a pot of hot water was on the edge of the table, he stood up and knocked his head against it. Hot water splashed down to his body and legs. "ARH!!"

Tsuzuku

Sorry it took so long. But that doesn't matter cuz I've got it up and gon now! Guess what would be in the next chapter. ^^ Reviews as usual. ^^


	4. My love, your love and his love

Chapter 3

"Hanamichi! Hanamichi! Do you hear me? Wake up!" Hanamichi was shook real hard until he jolt awake from his sleep as beads of cold sweat dripped down his tanned face. Suddenly, tears rolled down his boyish face as he fell into the arms of a blue-eyed merboy.

"Akira's in pain… I can feel it. I think he hurt himself; on the stomach and his tail."

"How is it possible for you to feel what he feels?" Hanamichi's partner hugged him tight as he stroked his long red hair. He sighed. "He will be fine. Didn't he tell you he would come for you?"

"Yeah… but it's been so long… like more than a year… I want to go up…"

"But your father will scold you." They pulled away a little.

"I don't care. I want Akira." Hanamichi said in a childish tone.

"And I want you to stay, here with me."

"But-"

"Please."

Hanamichi snuggled into his arms as the both of them breath into each other's long hair. 

------

As Sendoh got back from the hospital, he changed into his long-sleeved shirt and long pants.

The doctor had given him a two weeks' off from school_. Now I could stay at home and make Hiro-kun happy. But… what did I do to make him so angry…?_

He walked painfully down the stairs and cleaned up the messed he had made in the kitchen. He left the medicine on the table in the kitchen as he walked into the living room.

__

Must not let Hiro-kun know… 

As he called for a pizza, the door clicked open revealing Koshino behind it. Sendoh put down the phone and went over to Koshino's side. 

"Hiro-kun… um… look I messed up the kitchen, but don't worry I've got the pizza and I-" The door of their room slammed shut as Sendoh stopped in his tracks. He then winced at the immense pain in his stomach and legs as he lied down on the sofa. 

------

As he lied there for a couple of hours, the pain began to subside and he could stand up again. The pizza had came and as he paid for it, he limped to the dining table and put the pizza down. He took a few bites out of the single piece and ate his medicine. 

Just then, Koshino came down from his room. Sendoh hurriedly pushed his medicine into the container of cookies. 

"Hi Hiro-kun. There's pizza on the table. You can eat it if you want. I have to stay at…" He trailed off as Koshino grabbed the box of pizza and went into this room.

After a few minutes, he threw a pillow out to Sendoh and closed the door. Sendoh winced at the pain as the pillow hit his stomach. He picked it up and went to sleep on the sofa.

------

The whole house has been in a mess ever since Koshino ignored Sendoh four days ago. Sendoh, with his wounds, has been doing all the work. He washed the clothes, cook the meals, bought the food, did the laundry, swept the floor, cleaned the whole house until it was sparkling clean. He did all he could to make Koshino happy but to no avail. Koshino just kept ignoring him.

After Sendoh had finished washing up, he limped to Koshino's bedroom and put a box of white chocolates on the pillow. He put a letter on top of it and went off. 

As Sendoh limped down the stairs, the door clicked open revealing Koshino. A second later, another person walked in. 

"Fukuda…!" Sendoh stopped in his tracks on the stairs with eyes wide open_. Koshino never let anyone into our house… well except for the both of us but… what…? Why? _

Sendoh walked down the stairs quickly and put the pillow that he has been resting his head on every night and tidy out the coffee table. 

"Hi… Fukuda. Hiroaki… have you had your dinner yet?" Sendoh took the bags which were pushed to him and put them on the floor leaning against the side of the sofa.

"Come on Fukuda-kun, lets do our project in my room." Koshino pulled Fukuda up to his room without answering Sendoh's question.

"Hai." Fukuda answered and he turned his head to look at Sendoh… and saw a blank look on his face. 

After he was inside Koshino's room, he stood beside the bed and started taking off his clothes. 

"Hiro-kun, I need a little help here…"

Tsuzuku

Well, this chapter's up and I really hope that I would see more reviews (it's encouraging ^^) if you have any suggestions or wish me to do something just include it in the reviews and I'll try my best. See ya in the next chapter!! 


	5. Giving Up

Chapter 4

"Hiro-kun… lets…" Fukuda was stopped by Koshino throwing the blanket over him.

"Stop it! It was just a deal remember?" Then, he heard something dropped. He walked to the other side of his bed and picked up the box and the letter.

"Yeah… yeah… just remember to let me copy your answers during the math test tomorrow. By the way, why isn't Sendoh in school today? And he looked like he's in pain when you threw him our bags." Fukuda pulled off the blanket and buttoned his shirt.

Koshino opened the box of white chocolates. _He's still so sweet to me after what I've done to him…. I guess I should stop this test… or else he might not take it… He is after all from the ocean. Okay! It's decided then… this 'Lover's plan' shall stop when Fukuda has gone home._

------

Sendoh had waited till Fukuda and Koshino hand gone into the bedroom and door fully closed before he put on his sweater and snickers. He took his medicine from the cookie jar and stepped out of the house. _Will Koshino notice that I'm gone…? Will he even see the letter…?_

As Sendoh walked, a kitten meowed at him and started running around him. He bent down to pick the small body up and continued walking.

"Hello there kitty, what is it? Are you hungry? Or are you looking for a home? Or is it a master? I can bring you to one… I am going to his house now… I am going to stay there until Hiro-kun stops ignoring me… or maybe until I go back home…"

------

"How long am I going to stay in here? Whew… it's getting stuffy in here. Come on, don't be so stingy to save on electricity fees ok? Let's switch on the air-con." Fukuda reached out for the remote control and pressed a few buttons.

"Don't bother, it broke down a few days ago when a cockroach went in and messed it all up." Koshino started to open the letter that Sendoh left him together with the white chocolates.

"Dear Koshino,

See those white chocolates? Those are for you. I am sorry… please, forgive me. I know that I have been attracting a lot of girls' attention because of my face and smile. And perhaps that is what makes you so angry recently… but I promise that I will absent myself from school for a few days… and also from you… until you have calm down.

I know that it might be useless telling you this… but I have already quit the basketball team. I am tired of having to run and compete with other people… most of whom were strangers. It has been so long since I left the ocean… my home. I miss my family and I want to be with them again. But don't worry, I will not go just yet. I will only go back home when there is no one to love me on land.

I know that you do not care but… I will be in Fujima's house if you need me. I will be there until you have calm down and can talk. Also, don't worry about the dishes and clothes. I will go over in the morning and cook you breakfast and lunch and also in the evening for your dinner. If there is anyone coming to have a meal with you… just stick a note to the fridge and I will know. I love you Hiro-kun.

With love,

Sendoh "

"Oh no…" Tears fell from Koshino's face as he read the letter. "What should I do Fukuda…?"

"What? What did the letter says? Why are you crying?" Fukuda pulled a few sheets of tissues to dry up Koshino's tears. Knowing that the tears are not going to stop any sooner, he took the whole box of tissue and gave it to Koshino.

------

Sendoh limped slowly to a nearby bench and sat down to rest his painful body and legs. He then rested the kitten on his lap. The kitten turned over with its tummy facing up.

Mm… Rub my tummy… so comfortable…(cat's thought)

Sendoh rubbed the kitten's tummy and stood up. _I should probably get there as fast as possible. I need him… I need Fujima… he's the only one I can count on now…_

As he walked, he put the tiny kitten into the pocket of his jacket and patted the kitten's head.

Tsuzuku

Thanks for the wait! The next chapter will be Sendoh in Fujima's house. Fujima accepted Sendoh into his house and comforted him. And also a peek at Sakuragi's and Rukawa's little love fighting scene. And Sendoh's husband in the ocean. Be sure to review!


	6. An Embrace

I'm sooooooo sorry for the loooooong wait! I mean, it's been more than 2 years already! GOMENASAIIII!

I'm sooo sorry for leaving the story just at that(previous chapter), but here it is now. And I'm going to complete the story, the next chapter is the last chapter. :D I do not want it to be a too long story, just as my recent stories are all one-shots. :D

The disclaimer and stuff like that is in the first chapter. :)

I'm very very very sorry once again. but here I am, and here is the story. please, enjoy. :)

Chapter 5

"Don't worry kitty, you will be warm in there... unlike me, who is always receiving hot and cold treatment. I don't even know whether I can bear with it any longer... I need Fujima... he's the only one I can go to now. I can't even go back to my family... I cannot let them see my wounds. Only Fujima can now... "

-----

Fujima put on the jacket that Sendoh had gave to him when they're in love. N_ot that I am not now... I wonder how he is now... he's so soft... and all the torturing Koshino is giving him... he would be better off with me... at least I will not do what Koshino had done to him._

Just as he was about to open to door, the doorbell rang. He opened the door, expecting Koshino bragging about how successful he was tricking Sendoh again..

"Sendoh!" Fujima open the door wider and as Sendoh limped in, Fujima felt weird and almost angry. _Did Koshino do this to him... ? If he did... I swear that I am going to... _

"Kenji... " Sendoh looked at Fujima as he sat down on the sofa. Sendoh then put his medicine on the coffee table.

Fujima closed the door and took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the door. Then, a meow came from Sendoh's pocket. Sendoh let out an 'Oh!' before carefully taking the tiny kitten out of his pocket and placed it on his lap.

"I hope that you don't mind because I picked up this kitten on the streets and decided that you would be its owner. Actually... I hoped that you would also be my owner." Sendoh lowered his head and rubbed the kitten's tummy.

Fujima sat down beside him and took off Sendoh's jacket and put it on the armrest of the sofa. He stroked the kitten, which is still on Sendoh's lap. As he stroke, his hands touched Sendoh's and every touch makes his heart skipped a little.

"Koshino told you to leave?" Fujima asked as he walked to the kitchen to pour some milk on a plate for the kitten.

"It's not him... I wanted to leave... I left him a letter. I wonder if he'll see it with Fukuda in our... his bedroom." Sendoh continued stroking the kitten.

"Fukuda?" Fujima walked over with the plate of milk and put it on the coffee table.

Sendoh then put the kitten on the table and focus on Fujima. The kitten ran towards the plate of milk, stepping on several buttons of the remote control on its way resulting the distraction coming from the television, and started licking the milk.

"What is Fukuda doing there?" Fujima held Sendoh's hand and played with his fingers.

"I don't know... and I don't think I want to know. Can I stay here for the time being? Please... ?" Sendoh pleaded.

"Of course you can. You can stay for as long as you want to. You can even stay here forever... and your hands are so cold. Here, I'll give you warmth." Fujima took both Sendoh's hands and put it into his shirt.

Sendoh logically leaned into his arms and let Fujima cuddle him. He closed his eyes while Fujima patted his back, coaxing him to sleep.

-----

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"No! Never! You are not going up there! It's so big out there where do you think you can find him? And even if you did, do you think you can stay with him forever?"

"I... I just wanted to see how he is now... so let go of my hair you stupid kitsune! My hair will be all gone if you don't let go!"

Rukawa gave a hard tug at Hanamichi's hair and reached out for his left hand and pulled him back. When Hanamichi was near him, he gave Rukawa a head butt and pulled away from him after Rukawa passed out.

He expected Rukawa to scold him after that but nothing came. He swam nearer towards Rukawa, who was lying motionlessly on the rock that they were fighting on.

"Kaede? Um... I didn't really knock you out did I?" He poked the ' tickle-phobic' Rukawa in the tummy a few times and realized that Rukawa really was knocked out.

"Papa! Papa! Help! I knocked Kaede out! Papa! Papa! PAPA WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakuragi' s hollering caused the surrounding few houses to shake.

-----

Somewhere about six houses away, Maki's table trembled and his meal of seaweed with sauce fell from the table. He looked up and sighed, shaking his head. _It must be Hanamichi again. That little brat, how many times must he be told not to yell in water._

Maki got up and went outside and in search of his son.

Tsuzuku


	7. Back to Home

Chapter 6

Hanamichi stared at Rukawa's sleeping form on the stone bed. "Gomen Kaede.."

Maki looked at his son and pulled him outside their bedroom.

Maki sighed and glared at his son.

"Hanamichi, you knocked someone out again. I told you umpteen times to keep your head to yourself. Have you ever listened?"

"I'm sorry father. It's just that I wanted to go search for Akira but Kaede would not let me go."

Hanamichi's puppy eyes widened in pain and looked at his father, "He even pulled my hair!"

Maki sighed again. "Just because of that? How many times would you like me to sigh?"

Hanamichi looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry.. I just wanted to go search for Akira.. Akira said he would be back to take me with him, but he has been gone for over a year already.. I just want Akira back.. I wonder how he is up there.. I want Akira.."

Maki's eyes softened as Hanamichi's eyes started to well up.

"Well son, we'll just have to wait. The world up there is so big, we might not find him if we were to go up there right?"

-----

Koshino flustered and let the letter fell from his hands as Fukuda stared guitily at it.

"What should I do..? He's gone now. Where is he..? What if he hurt himself? He's out there! Without any protection! Oh no! Where is he? I have to go find him. I have to!"

Koshino grabbed a coat and immediately ran out of the house, without bothering to lock the door behind him.

Fukuda stared at Koshino's fading back. "So.. I'm the housekeeper?"

-----

Sendoh woke up at something tickling his nose. He saw what it was and smiled.

"Ahh.. kitty kitty.. what's up?"

Sendoh kissed the kitten on the lips and the kitten shivered, as if magic had just went through his body. Snedoh then moved a little and soon realized that he was caught in Fujima's arms.

"Kenji.."

Fujima opened his eyes and stared lazily at the pretty eyes before him.

"Ah Akira. You're awake! How are you feeling now?"

Fujima moved so that Sendoh could sit up straight. He brushed Sendoh's hair and cupped his face with his hands. Fujima really wanted to kiss away all the pain visible in Sendoh's face.

"Akira you looked so tired.."

Sendoh let go of the kitten and hugged Fujima.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Or at least I will be. I'm going back, to where I came from. My son is very worried about me. Everyday I hear him calling for me.. he's so desperate. And so is my husband."

Fujima's eyes widened. "But but.. what about, what about Hiroaki? What about ME? What will I do if you were gone! Don't go Sendoh.. you came here, so stay here. Please?"

"I'm sorry Fujima. I really have to go. My family needs me. And since Hiro-kun don't need me anymore, I can leave in peace.. I hear my family calling for me everyday.. I can't take it anymore.. I really need to go.. I'm sorry Kenji."

Sendoh hugged Fujima and left his house, not realizing that the kitten followed him.

-----

Koshino stopped his search at the beach, kicking the sand whlie taking a slowwalk. He knew Sendoh loved the beach.

"Where are you Akira.. I'm sorry.. I just wanted to play a prank on you.. it didn't mean anything.. I love you Akira.."

Koshino looked up from the sand and stopped. He saw Sendoh standing on top of the cliff, taking off all his clothes. _Akira! He's going to jump! Why take off the clohtes though.. but his body is so nice.. argh never mind that already! _

"AKIRA DON'T JUMP! I LOVE YOU!"

Sendoh jumped followed by a small plop in the water. Koshino did not see clearly what that small thing was that jumped right behind Sendoh, but he could not care less, he needed to get Sendoh out of the water soon.

-----

Hanamichi looked up from his gaze on Rukawa. "He's back, Akira is back!"

Tsuzuku


	8. Epilogue:The End

Epilogue

Fujima opened his eyes and blinked.

He sees a pair of red eyes in front of him.

He screamed.

In another room, Koshino opened his eyes and blinked.

He sees a pair of huge cat eyes in front of him.

He screamed.

In another room, Sendoh opened his eyes and blinked.

He sees his husband's eyes.

He smiled. Because he's home.

Then swam in Hanamichi and his kitten running into his room, followed by Rukawa.

Rukawa let go of the kitten and it went over to sit by Sendoh's tail. Hanamichi swam over to hugged Sendoh

"Akira papa! I've found two people combined who are louder than me! I'm so happy!"

THE END!

There it is! I finished this story! YEAH! I'm very very sorry for letting you guys wait soooo long, but I've finished it!

Now on to finishing my next story.. :D


End file.
